megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Buster
The is Mega Man X's primary weapon in all games from the Mega Man X series. It is a Mega Buster Mark 17''Mega Man X'' opening scene and other sources. created by Dr. Light alongside X. X can transform either of his arms into a powerful buster to shoot bullets of compressed solar energy, and has an energy amplifier that allows it to be charged up and release a more powerful shot. The X-Buster also has a Variable Weapon System that allows X to use the Special Weapons of Reploids defeated by him, and it can also be powered up with different Armor Parts and Power-Up Parts. In The Day of Sigma, it's shown that X can detach his buster. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, the X Buster was redesigned alongside X, and it is his starting weapon. X can find better versions of the X Buster during the game, the X Buster MKII and X Buster MKIII. X can also equip different types of busters. His Action Trigger is a Charge Shot. Arm Parts The Arm Parts obtained by X allows him to charge his buster further to use more powerful attacks. Excluding the Gaea Armor and Shadow Armor, all Arm Parts allow X to charge Special Weapons. Appearances in other games *In the Mega Man Zero series, the X-Buster is one of the Ten Shining Weapons. As X only appears as a Cyber-elf in the series, his buster isn't shown, but his copy, Copy X, also has a buster. *In Mega Man ZX, a X Buster is Vent/Aile's primary weapon when using the Biometal Model X. *In the first Mega Man Legends game, the X Buster is an item that can be used to create the powerful Shining Laser. Its description says it is a laser weapon with batteries not included. * In episode 45 of the anime Rockman.EXE Stream, Netto Hikari and Meiru Sakurai activate a map that uses the sound clip of the X-Buster charging from Mega Man X8 *A Light Bowgun with the appearance of the X-Buster appeared as an event weapon in Monster Hunter Explore. *The X-Buster appeared as an event weapon in Elemental Story. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite The X-Buster is part of X's moveset. Near the end of the story mode, Iron Man and Thanos work together to create a weapon that has the ability to channel the power of the four Infinity Stones the heroes had. This weapon, dubbed the Infinity Buster by Iron Man, is given to X. X uses it to destroy Ultron Omega. The weapon was exceptionally powerful to such an extent that X had immense problems controlling said power even in his Ultimate form, experiencing violent convulsions while it was charging, thus requiring the heroes from both universes to lend X their energy via Doctor Strange and Morrigan as conduits to have X focus its charged energy long enough to obliterate Ultron Omega. Other media Rockman X'' manga The X-Buster is near identical to the games, but originally it is only available in X's left arm. X can use Special Weapons by inserting chips from defeated enemy Reploids in his buster. During the battle against Sting Chameleon, his buster is severely damaged, but Armored Armadillo ordered a Metall C-15 to repair it, disobeying Sigma's orders to have an honorable one-on-one combat against X. Late in the story, X's buster is damaged again in the battle against Boomer Kuwanger in a tower, and becomes useless when he takes an energy cable from the tower and attaches it to his buster to fire a giant blast that destroyed Kuwanger and part of the tower. Without ways to attack, he's defenseless against Vile, but Zero gives his buster to X, allowing him to battle. In the Rockman X2 manga, X gains the ability to use his buster with either arm, but he can use only one of them at a time. However, when facing the three X-Hunters in their base, he uses both busters at the same time to defeat them. Gallery XMMX1.jpg|''Mega Man X''. MMXXChargedShot.jpg|''Charge Shot in Mega Man X''. MMX2 X (X-Buster).jpg|''Mega Man X2'' X standard armor.jpg|''Mega Man X5''. X6_xwaist.jpg|''Mega Man X6''. Commandmissionx.png|''Mega Man X: Command Mission''. MegamanMHX.jpg|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X''. Mhx xpose.jpg|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X''. MHE X Buster.png|''Monster Hunter Explore'' Elemental Story Weapon 0431.png|''Elemental Story'' Kotobukiya's_X_Model_Kit.jpg|Kotobukiya's X Model Kit Kotobukiya's_X_Charge_Shot.jpg|Kotobukiya's X Model Kit MMXCXSketch2.png|Concept art of X using his buster. MMXWeaponGetScreen.png|X-Buster's interior in Mega Man X. X1MangaBuster.png|X-Buster's interior in the Rockman X manga. RXMXBusterInner.png|X-Buster's interior in the Rockman X manga. RXMBustedBuster.png|Damaged X-Buster in the Rockman X manga. XBusters.jpg|X trying to use the X-Buster in both arms (and a Buster joke by Dr. Cain) in the Rockman X2 manga. X2DoubleBuster.png|X using both busters one after the other with the Second Armor. X3XChargeShot.png|Charge shot in the Rockman X3 manga. Trivia *In Mega Man X, X's weapon is labeled "X. Buster" in X's inventory and "X-Buster" in the epilogue. The reason for this inconsistency is unknown. See also *X's weaponry *X's armors *Mega Buster *Zero Buster *Special Weapon References Category:Busters Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Chargeable weapons